


Atypical

by Prim_Rose



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beomgyu is a little shit, Beomgyu takes care of Taehyun, Beta Yeonjun, Discrimination, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Changbin, Omega Jisung, Omega Taehyun, Omega Yoongi, Omegaverse, Presentation, Rut, Taegyu best friends, Tyunning centric, Yeonbin are such moms, alpha soobin, destined mates, he just doesn’t get the whole alpha deal, heat - Freeform, idk but Seungmin gives me mom vibes and I can’t help it, idols hide their dynamic, kai is confused, minor hurt/comfort, omega Seungmin, omega beomgyu, omega jin, protective Tyunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Rose/pseuds/Prim_Rose
Summary: Kai isn’t your Typical alpha, he’s sweet, gentle, very playful and would rather follow than lead.Same goes for Taehyun he is independent, witty, strong willed and out spoken, not you usual omega.It’s safe to say the group was shocked when the boys presented expecting them to either be beta or the other way around.You see idols tend to hide their dynamic for safety reasons , now what would happen if these boys’s secondary gender started to be discovered, how would people take them being so different from the stereotypes of alphas and omegas.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

It’s was only a few days ago when it happened, what you ask? When Taehyun presented in a way that surprised everyone around him. It was a regular day in the dorm, well not so normal because for a treat Soobin was cooking a lot for breakfast such as bacon and sausages. Enticed by the smell Taehyun headed straight to He kitchen and dining room to find Yeonjun and Beomgyu their already waiting for Soobin to finally finish. 

The two gave quiet good mornings to Taehyun as he sat down besides them “ I’m done, can I get some help with getting the food to the table! “ Soobin called out and Yeonjun almost immediately got up lickings his lips “ About time I felt like I was going to starve! “ he whined while picking up the bacon tray while Soobin only chuckled in response to his mates antics.

When the four were all settled at the table a groggy Kai entered the room rubbing his eyes, the poor boy hadn’t slept much after presenting and going through his first rut. It was safe to say Taehyun was not looking forward to presenting because even is he ended up beta present would still be uncomfortable, he recalls all the times Yeonjun spoke on how horrific the migraine he had while presenting was and well heats and ruts were a whol other story.

Taehyun can also remember when Beomgyu had his first heat when they were training together, it wasn’t pretty the other was panting so hard and clung to Taehyun for any from of skin ship. Eventually he called his Beta Hyung on the phone for help and didn’t see Beomgyu in a few days due to him being cooped up in his room. And well Kai just Had his first rut to the memory is as clear as day, when he was grumbly and snappy and eventually complained about how stiff his body was and how sensitive his nose was and only then they realised what was going on.

Back to were they were now Kai slumped onto the chair beside Taehyun obviously exhausted “ Ruts over I guess, The first ones suck I know. “ Soobin spoke to Kai and received a sloppy nod. Thing continued, the boys chatted at bit there wasn’t much for left and when Soobin took the last piece of Bacon that Kai was after he was visibly mad and it happened.

Kai let out a growl.

It was rather quiet so only Taehyun probably heard it.

But why did it send Shivers down his spine?

Before he new it thins began to grow hotter and hotter, Taehyun felt every little shift of his clothes on his skin as if it was desperately begging for more than clothes. It only got worse and worse until a weak whimper finally escaped his mouth catching the previously distracted members attention. Beomgyu curtly sniffed the air to only widen his eyes in shock and jump out of his seat, Yeonjun and Soobin seemed to catch on getting up, the beta and omega dashed to Taehyun while the older alpha ushered a confused Kai away.

Soobin tried to encourage to young alpha out of the room knowing that the fact he only just finished his rut last night meant things could get out of hand with what he knew was happening with Taehyun. While the other two were by Taehyuns side whispering encouragement to their presenting maknae it all must of clicked to Kai as he let out a unvolentary growl again hormones till a mess from the days previous. It only worsened Taehyuns condition as the whimper he was suppressing escaped and others followed, Soobins hold on Kai only got stronger as the two gently tried to bring Taehyun in the direction of his room. He was lucky Kai wasn’t to desperate to follow so he didn’t have to use full strength to hold him back. 

Eventually Yeonjun emerged from the room to see Soobin rubbing Kai’s back to calm him, with a sigh a clumped down onto the chair. Once Kai was normal Soobin finally spoke up “ Well that’s a surprise, Taehyun is an omega...” 

“ Yeah I thought he was gonna be atleast a beta but I reallly saw alpha in him, well Kai surprised us as well,” Yenjun added a thoughtful look on his face “ Hyungs why did I get so, I dunno angry-ish uhhh desperate then? “ Kai Questioned obviously confused as to what happened having never had omega scents affect him before. “ Ah it’s because your a new alpha, Soobin didn’t react not only because he’s mated but he is more experienced with handling this stuff. “ Yeonjun answered, Kai looked towards said alpha to receive a nod.

Meanwhile in Taehyuns room Beomgyu comforted the younger boy curled up in his bed, leaking comforting pheromones recalling when he seeked Taehyuns comfort when he presented. Personally Beomgyu had never seen another omega in heat so it was new to him but he did his best then realised something, nesting Taehyun was doing the things he did when he wanted to nest, swiftly he got up and headed to the wardrobe the presenting omega whined from the lack of a person. As he was gathering the stuff he came across Kai’s hoodie he left in there just before his rut, with a bit of hesitation Boemgyu reached for the hoodie knowing the scent may help .

He headed back to Taehyun placing the clothes on the bed beside him “ You know what Nesting is Right Taehyun-ah? “ Beomgyu asked in a warm gentle manner “ Mhm.. “ Taehyun barley responded slowly sitting up gathering the fabrics and began building. Beomgyu really forgot how easy Nesting came to him in heat as he was shocked how seemlessy Taehyun built withe the clothes blankets and pillows around him.

After he finished Taehyun promptly nestled deep into his soft construction cuddling close to it all letting out what seemed to be a barely audible purr. While slowly dossing of into sleep, eyes barely open. Beomgyu mentally cooed at the sight of his donsaeng realising now he wasn’t the only omega in the group to which he pumped his fist, not only were him and Taehyun super close but now they could discuss omega things in the future and Beomgyu grew incredibly exited at the thought, resentfully he stood up to leave before he opened the door he took a quick glance at Taehyun noticing a certain hoodie was cluddled close to Taehyuns face. With a smirk he left the room to find the others discussing something, and that something was very likely Taehyun or Kai.

He settled down with the three joining the conversation witch yes he was right about the subject. Giving advice to the group on what happened and how to deal with Taehyun as a newly presented omega. His hyungs asked worried,y how Taehyun was and he told them of how he was nesting but would need to be tended to by either himself of Yeonjun. He couldent help but add how cute he looked cuddling up it’s the pile earning a collective “ Awww. “ from the others.

And that’s how it happened how Taehyun presented in a way nobody suspected and in all honestly a way he wished would never happen


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First heats are always hard, good thing it’s just about over for Taehyun and someone more experienced has come to help.

Taehyun groaned as the ring of his phone sounded throughout his room, he resentfully reached for it fighting the urge to hold his ears and ignore it. As much as the heat finished he still felt awfull almost as if he had a flu on a warm summer day. Slowly he read the contact and frantically answered seeing it was his mother. “ Oh hello Hyunnie I’ve called you a few times these past days why haven’t you picked up? “ she questioned ‘Oh great nobody told her’ he thought to himself.

“ I haven’t been able to I presented. “ he murmured into the phone slurring a bit “ Oh really! Oh baby I’m sure you’ll be a great alp- “

“ I’m not... “

“ Huh okay that’s fine but why couldent you answer my calls then... wait are you..? “ she was a bout to guess but was cut of by the answer “ Yes mom I’m an omega. “ he grumbled “ Oh sweetie that’s fine I’m just a little surprised I know first heats are terrible I’m guessing it just finished. “ to which he just mumbled in agreement . They talked for a bit about what happened while he was cooped up in his room and about her personal tips as an omega herself , oh and not so mention her squealing over the fact there was finally another omega in their home of alphas.

“ Hey sweetie I know idols are supposed to keep this stuff secret but could I know the other secondary genders in your group? “ his mother ask concern in her voice it was obvious she didn’t want her son to be hurt. “ Ah ok since your family it’s ok, Yeonjuns a beta, Soobins an alpha, Beomgyu is also an omega and Hyuka just presented alpha. “ Two alphas hmmm... “ she said noticibly deep in thought. “ Don’t worry you know Hyuka is a sweetheart and Soobin is mated. “ he reassured her to receive a relived sigh on the other end.

The two gave warm good byes before hanging up and it all hit Taehyun again it seemed while on the phone he forgot how horrific he felt but luckily now it was a little better. He heard warm but muffled chatter from another room passing it of as just his members conversing and really began to think, every one around him was so convinced he would be an alpha or at least a beta. Yes he has a smaller frame but that doesn’t mean that small framed people couldn't be alphas, the only idol outside of bighit that Taehyun knew the secondary gender of was Hyunjin from stray kids and he has quite a skinny frame but he is still an alpha.

Taehyun chuckled to himself as he remembered how he learned Hyunjin status as an alpha, he was over at the dorm with his band mate Jeongin visiting Beomgyu to play video games when said omega was leaking his pre heat scent and he had to help Jeongin calm him down. His mind drifted and soon he began guessing what other idols were, it was almost a little game starting with stray kids as he was on the subject. Jeongin was probably a beta considering he is older and still didn’t react to neither Beomgyu or Hyunjin in the ‘incident’, if Hyunjin was anything to go of Changbin despite his strong frame displayed very omega tendancies, Then the leader Chan just screamed alpha every where but then again so did Taehyun before now.

Suddenly there was a knock on Taehyuns door and in poked two familiar faces, swiftly Taehyun pushed himself up as to show respect despite his sore body. “ Aww honey it’s ok you can relax first heats are hell during and after I know. “ Jins warm voice cooed as he walked in swiftly closing the door Yoongi following close behind, Jin crouched beside his bed while Yoongi sat on the end both emitting calming scents so the Taehyun wouldn’t be so tense. Now Taehyun was a idol under bighit so it’s safe to say he knew what the two young men with with him’s secondary genders are and why they are here. They were both omegas to likely here to give advice.

“ You know why we are here right well Mabey not because it’s quite specific actually... “ Yoongi trailed of peaking Taehyuns interest “ You probably have had advice on regular omega stuff but we are here to talk about something else..” Jin added   
“ Omega idol stuff. “ Yoongi finished matter of factly, emphasis on the idol part. Taehyun nodded ready to listen as the two listed many things such as dealing with sudden heats in public such as music banks or award shows, ignoring scents of other idols around you, brushing of questions regarding status ,acting neutral in secondary gender terms and never singing live if you feel heat coming as it can be heard. 

Reaching the end of their talk they had to say one last thing, why it is all so important “ Idols get enough crowding as it is , you know that but knowing secondary genders can make it worse, idols outed as alphas get crowed by squealing omegas and betas while those proven omega get mobbed by strong and gross I’ve alphas... “ Yoongi ended with a sigh, Taehyun turned to Jin who nodded. “ Also it can make standards really high, say if Yoongi here was outed he would have to act sweeter and all because people would find his more aggressive or Ehem grumpy nature un omega like.” Jin added getting a his on his shoulder from Yoongi likely from being called grumpy. Taehyun giggled as Jin then proceeded to scold the other for hitting him feeling just that little bit better, the two gave warm goodbyes Jin placing a gentle kiss on Taehyuns forehead before leaving him to rest which he did, drifting into a soothing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I can continue this and I don’t loose interest like other times I’ve tried to write fics also I may add actual interactions with stray kids or mor with BTS if you want since they are my other main groups, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hueningkai is so confused now that him and Taehyun are both presented , why can’t he look be be around Taehyun the same as before?

It’s been a few weeks since the two maknaes presented and it seemed life had gone back to normal for everyone... Except Kai we’ll only in terms with one other member and it’s easy to guess. Yes it was Taehyun, now the two are incredibly close heck Kai even knows that moas love to call them soulmates and it truly warms his heart when they do so when Kai’s perspective on Taehyun changes it’s very noticeable for him.

The group is currently in the practice room having just finished their run of ‘Can we just leave the monster alive’ all panting and tired Kai especially, I mean you couldent blame them they just finished a day packed with dance and practice. “ Water please... “ Kai called desperately “ Get your water yourself. “ the older beta chuckled playfully “ Oh hyung dont be so cruel. “ a warm omega voice complained. Kai groaned as he sat up to head to his bottle only to see Taehyun face to face with him smiling and holding Kai’s bottle towards him “ Here you go Ning-Ning! “ 

Now in any other occasion Kai would simply thank Taehyun and take it y’know like a normal person but not today apparently because in the moment Kai froze up, a sweet waft of chocolate orange reached his nose leaving Kai stunned. He couldent help but notice how Taehyun looked in the moment , newly dyed hair slightly parted showing his forehead, skin glistening with sweat, doe eyes blinking and fluttering long eyelashes and soft pants escaping his lips.

It seemed most of his blood rushed to his face as Kai felt his face flush even more if it even could suddenly he broke out of his shock and let out a quiet awkward laugh and reached his shaky hand for the bottle. After he took he bottle Kai almost immediately darted from the room saying he had “home work” to do, missing Taehyuns confused gaze. As soon as he got to the dorm he slammed his door shut and fell down with his back to it. What on earth was that? Why? Why? Why? Was all Kai could think before running to his bed and flopping on it to go on his phone.

He decided to go on Twitter wich being honest was kinda rare for him but it was funny to see all the moas talking about him being missing and losing their minds without a secla in over a month. Little did they know he was watching the whole time , he typed down his name and began to scroll luckily he muted words that related to hate a while age because he wouldn’t lie it would hurt but he didn’t need that type of negativity in his life. Suddenly he froze at one certain tweet.

“ Hueningkai an Taehyun are so close it’s adorable they are so comfortable with each other it makes me happy Tyunning can take all my uwus! “

Comfortable huh... that’s certainly not how he would describe the earlier incident. He knew things would change after presenting especially as an alpha but he didn’t really feel that different about any other members heck he still saw and felt the same about Beomgyu and he was also an omega. So why did he get so flustered and confused when Taehyun simply passed hi. A water bottle. It’s the hair right it’s gotta be the hair it can’t be anything else right he’s just a bit disoriented now Taehyun had a different hair coulor and a bright one at that right?

With a sigh of frustration he put his phone down and stared at the ceiling ‘ no I’m not going to let things change how I see Taehyun he’s my best friend I can’t let things affect our relationship it’s to important ‘ he declared to himself a new fire burning through his veins as he lifted his fist determinedly. Little did he know the water bottle incident was only the beginning...

The mere day after Kai settled down at the table with his school friends since he was in that day all discussing random things while eating their lunch when his friend beside him Bon-Hwa tapped his shoulder. When he looked over at the other he saw he was pointing at the procjecters that students were aloud to use at breaks current video, to his surprise it was him and his groups studio choom new rules video. He let out an embarased laugh but watched with the others in the hall anyway.

While watching there was only one thing Kai kept his eyes on, you guessed Taehyun. He was almost in awe, he never truly noticed how small Taehyuns frame was in that video, yes he did know about him being small bodied by all the times they cuddled but this was... different. God bless the stylists who decided to ad the strings around Taehyuns waist because along with the skinny jeans it really highlighted the others body in an incredibly flattering way. His thoughts on how incredible his bandmate looked only trailed on before he suddenly stopped himself. ‘ wait no I said I wasn’t going to think about Taehyun that way Kai you idiot! ‘ he scolded himself before looking away from the video cheeks red with fluster and frustration.

Of course it wasn’t like the two weren’t getting along but over the course of days Kai could help but have those moments of not functioning at all around the older omega. Luckily it seemed that Taehyun was all around rather oblivious to how he was affecting Kai wich he could only thank the gods for because he knows he wouldn’t cope the embarrassment if Taehyun knew the odd thoughts that maknae would have about him, seriously screw early presented hormones they suck he can’t watch Taehyun warm up for practice without blushing and he knows he’s been caught a few time staring by Soobin.

How on earth is he going to deal with it? Does Taehyun feel the same? Is he just insane?!?!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I’m sorry if it took a while I went to Paris without my iPad that I use for this . I’m trying to get better at longer chapters I’m just not good at it.  
> Also yes I did base Taehyuns scent of his new hair and I’m not ashamed I love my orange boy and yes I’m still convinced Hyuka watched all the nigdungies struggle through the intense secla drought. And he probably laughed because yes he is a sweet angel but I’m also convinced he could be a spawn of Satan to


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu and some of his friends decided to get together for a little Omega meet up, he drags Taehyun with him.

Honestly Taehyun thought that the whole omega would change him and the way he lived completely but it really didn’t . Yes there would be the odd few times a certain alpha cough cough hyu cough ka, but it really didn’t change things completely and thank god because he was really preparing for the worst. Actually presenting omega only gave him a new sense of determination to prove that yes he may be an omega but he his going to own it and still remain confident and strong, yeah that sounded about right.

It’s was a seemingly normal morning for one of the days they had of and went like they usually do, he would either head to the gym for and early morning workout or he would tryout cooking a few little things, today being the latter, well not cooking but baking. As of now he was sat on the counter waiting for the cookies to finish noting by the timer on the wall across the kitchen that it wasn’t that long. In all honesty he was rather bored, yeah baking was fun and all but he had done so much recently and on his own it kind of lost its novelty.

Luckily a certain someone came along to change it , a certain someone with far to much energy for this time of the morning. “ Taehyun hey how are yo- is that cookies! Aww cool can I have some when your done , oh right by the way wanna come out with me and see my friends today! “ Beomgyu smiled while bouncing up and down a bit , how on earth can one human being hold that much energy at nine in the morning! Taehyun couldent lie that smile was contagious as a small warm one of his own creeped across his face.

“Sure but what friends exactly Beomgyu you do remember your a social butterfly right? It’s hard to keep track of all your friends. “ Taehyun spoke earning a happy giggle from his hyung “ Ah you know only my best friends straykids! “ he laughed after dramatically bringing up the other group “ And we aren’t your best friends hyung , I’m wounded! “ He mocked fake offence “ Aww you know I love you guys all the most! “ He cooed grabbing onto Taehyuns cheeks and squishing for a brief moment.

“ Oh but it’s ont be all of them because... well...” 

“Well, what?” Taehyunasked now rather concerned on why Beomgyu seemed so hesitant

“ It’s because I may or may not have told them that we have another omega and since I know all their dynamics they wanted me to bring the ‘ ‘ other omega ‘ ‘ along” Beomgyu answered while slightly fiddling with his fingers , he received a gentle sigh “ Ah it’s ok really I’d like to meet up with what I’m presuming is just the omegas of their group. “ Beomgyu gasped in relief and faked wiping his forehead “ Thank god I thought you would get mad at me. “ to witch Taehyun only laughed.

It was Twelve now and the two omegas were ready to head of to stray kids dorm , apparently only they omegas were in the dorm currently so nobody who shouldent know Taehyuns dynamic would. After they entered the dorm building they walked around a bit to find the right place , damn they took the fact bighit only had to much for granted because it was a whole maze their Taehyun swore that with one wrong turn they would be stuck there till death.

Finally they made it to the door with ‘ Stray Kids ‘ written on a white plaque on the front , nervously he fiddled with the ends of his sweater sleeves. He was about to reveal his dynamic to people other than family , his members or coworkers for the first time, he told himself that it was stupid because the others were revealing themselves to him as well. Beomgyu places a harsh knock on the door, it seemed like an eternity until the handles movement was heard slowly the door creeked open to reveal a boy somewhat Taehyuns height, puppy like eyes shining at the sight of his friend.

“ Minnie! “ Beomgyu called out despite the other being right there before they both went in for a hug. It lasted for a second or two until both pulled away, the boy who Taehyun recognised as Seungmin looked at him with a warm gaze “ Ah so yourthe one Beomgyu told us about Taehyun, well it’s nice to see you again. “ the honey voice soothe him it reminded him of his mother and her calming words , it was almost as if all his worries ebbed away.

They two were lead into the dorms living room to see two familiar faces , it wasn’t long till Beomgyu dashed to hug them as he did with Seungmin , a small laugh erupted from Taehyun and Seungmin as they watched the scene . Taehyun noted who they other two were , with larger arms and shoulders but wholly lacking in height was Changbin ‘ Yes I was right! ‘ his mind cheered.  
The other with is plump cheeks and wide eyes almost like his own was Jisung, hmm Taehyun always kind of pinned him down for the whole ‘ ‘ either omega or beta ‘ ‘ type so he was atleast semi-right.

After a little while they all settled down and chatted for a bit about lots of things , luckily they all seemed alright with Taehyun being there in fact they almost acted like how his BTS hyung would with him now they are les awkward with them , cooing and making note of every thing his did as ‘ ‘ precious ‘ ‘ or ‘ ‘ adorable ‘ ‘ and it really did make him feel welcomed despite not being as close as all the others were.

“ So Beomgyu got an alpha or beta since we last saw you~” Jisung teased eyebrow raised, smirk evident. “ Just because you all have alpha or beta it doesn’t make you any better! “ Beomgyu pouted looking rather flustered. “ Wait you all have..? “ Taehyun pondered for a moment to receive an answer from Changbin “ Yeah us three each have a mate , within our group actually.” To witch Taehyun nodded intrigued look in his doe eyes.

“ Ah yeah Minho is honestly just the best~” Jisung spoke with warm eyes and a happy face ‘ Whipped ‘ was all Taehyuns mind said, Changbin visibly rolled his eyes “ Actually Felix is the best just to let you know. “ Changbin aimed at Jisung who only glared in return , swiftly Taehyun turned to Seungmin who only sighed “ Alphas are overrated Jeongin is the best beta on this planet and that’s just the facts. “ He added shrugging his shoulders Taheyun nodded in response ( ingnoring the voice in his head that told him that is Yeonjun was there he would have scolded him saying “ Yah brat why didn’t you defend my honour as the best beta! “)

All in all everything seemed good and after a bit of lunch Taehyun felt he really connected to the three omegas, needles to say he was ecstatic to go out shopping with them just after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like ngl kinda combusted looking at the kudos cuz I saw that my favourite write has seen this. I don’t have Twitter (yet) but I still keep up to date with her acc and stories so like seeing that made me feel accomplished as a writer I have truly acended to a new state of being . Ok rant over hope you enjoyed , yes I’m a stay yes I would die for them


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after meeting with the stray kids omegas Txt has a fan sign but something odd is noticed by Moas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end notes are very important please read them

Not gonna lie ever since the ordeal with Changbin, Seungmin and Jisung Taehyun had been feeling a lot better about himself as an omega. They had gone out shopping and then went to an arcade, he distinctly remembers dominating the strength tester with Changbin. The looks on the others faces when Taehyun who has mostly a small frame beat all but Changbin in the game, calling cheat they demanded he pulled his top up. Let’s just say they weren’t expecting what they saw. That also boosted his confidence and also drew even more respect to Changbin, he was also so strong compared to your usual omega and it proved to him he didn’t need to be weak to own his dynamic.

The others also noticed the new aura about their second maknae and would watch with proud smiles as he expressed himself. All seemed to be going well , what Taehyun thought would ruin his self esteem forever only strengthened it and he couldn’t be happier. When it was announced that they would be having a fan sign to say he was ecstatic would be an under statement. The day came and as the boys were getting ready to head to the site , spraying scent blockers on and preparing a bag of small things. They then headed of to the venue and every member noticed how Taehyun was quite literally bouncing with excitement.

After getting touched up be the noonas ot was time to head out, Taehyun cherished the calls of Moa as they entered the room knowing this was the last fan sign during the magic era so it would be a little while till the next as they would be buddy promoting the next album for a while. They sat down at the seats and everything went well, albums were signed, gifts were given and all in all it was an enjoyable experience Taehyun got the chance to show of his new found confidence in being just that bit more charismatic with how he spoke, a few moas even caught onto the fact his scent was no longer in presented but neutral and congratulated him. Soon on particular girl he noticed earlier got to him, She was tall, broad and definitely the girl crush type.

He immediately knew why because as soon as she was in front of him a strong alpha scent washed over him. Luckily he kept his composure having practiced this with his Hyungs the day prior and succeeding effortlessly, no alpha scent truly allured him with only one exception. It all seemed normal the usual type of talk till she got closer, not close enough that she would be told by managers to go back but just closer than most Moas. She said he final goodbye before moving to Soobin, something about the way she said it hit differently, it was lower, a bit smoother and very confident. Taehyun visibly gulped before the scene reminded him of a past event, y’know only the time Hyukas growl sent him into presentation. Shoot he knew he had to be a little careful because ‘ ‘ that time ‘ ‘ was coming around but he really didn’t expect anything to happen.

Thank every god in existence the scent blockers were insanely strong so no heat scent would be caught but he had to keep his composure for what seemed like ages. He couldn’t just ask managers to stop or let him leave, they were half way through the sign and he wasn’t about to let Moa who payed to come here down. He kept his smile yes it was a touch shaky but it was the best he could do. After three other people he noticed that ‘ ‘ it ‘ ‘ had started to trickle o round his thighs only adding to the discomfort of the situation. It was really bad, he never had to act normal while experiencing something like this and his body despised it. Now first heats are usually more just discomfort and the slight hint of ehem the whole ‘ ‘ sexual ‘ ‘ side of the dynamics so this really felt a bit different and the fact he had to directly go against his primal urges only worsened it.

He knew it got bad when he very nearly whimpered when Yeonjun who was to his left only put his arm on his shoulder. Thank god it was over after that. He flashed one last weak smile said his goodbyes and head of to the back room and collapsed immediately. Curling up on the couch with a whine, this instantly caught Beomgyus attention as he rushed to Taehyuns side. He gently rubbed the boys scent gland as to lightly remove some scent blocker and gasped as soon as he caught the obvious heat scent. “ Shoot , it’s okay Taehyunie it’s ok we’re gonna get help to get Bach home as soon as possible okay!?!? “ he rubbed the panting omegas back soothingly , frown deepening as a almost sob like noise escaped the younger. Dammit where was the noonas they are amazing with him if he hits heat at music banks but then he remembered the slight lower amount of staff here today and how they did say before that they had stuff to organise before they could get to the boys after the event. Swiftly he pulled his phone from the table beside them and dialed the staff number.

“ Hello Beomgyu what is it? “ a familiar voice questioned on the other end “ Right hello , we need help backstage! Taehyun hit heat and it’s actually really bad! “ the noises said omega were making all but proved what Beomgyu said. “ We’ll be there immediately your going to have to handle Taehyun for a bit okay. “ she spoke thankfully keeping a calm demeanour as to not panic the boy. “ Yes that’s fine but please hurry! “ she told him they would before the call ended. All of Beomgyu attention fell back to Taehyun who was now writhing on the sofa, Beomgyu swore he felt his heart shatter as he caught a glance of tears on falling from his face. He knew from experience heats were hell but they were never bad to the point he cried, not even when he presented. “ Hey Taehyunie did you hear that , the noonas are coming and there gonna take good care of you, all right. “ he reassured him to receive a harsh nod from the other. 

It all seemed to go at light speed in Beomgyus eyes as the noonas entered the room and rushed Taehyun to the safety of the dorm and likely when they would get back he would be in his room. When they eventually did. Beomgyu settles down in his own and opened his phone to look at Twitter, he scrolled for a bit before he hit one that he could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating when he saw it.

“ Just went to Txt’s fan sign today and loved it but I noticed something off, I was behind a alpha girl and when I was by Yeonjun and she was by Taehyun I heard how she said goodbye to Taehyun quite close to him, she definitely used her alpha voice and Taehyun visibly reacted and acted different for the rest of the fansign, and we know he spews ted as the sent blocker was notable instead of pre presentation scent, is Taehyun an omega!?!??! “ 

Oh no...

Was all Beomgyu could think especially when he saw how many retweets it had.

Taehyun was in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the soonest update since the last. Mainly because I wanted to get into the drama part of this as soon as possible. I want to clarify something, I know a lot of omegaverse works include Nsfw elements but this one will not, not only am I not fully ok with sexualising txt especially Tyunning but I’m also young myself so I want to let those who were expecting nsfw scenes that I won’t add them as writing it would make me uncomfortable in sorry if you wanted it but I will draw a line at what I will and won’t write as a minor.
> 
> Also finally got Twitter I’m going to update on the story there @Hyunie02bby


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media is starting to pick up the theory of Taehyuns Dynamic, Kai is furious at How it’s been made out to be

It was safe to say that the tweet went viral, practically everyone who knew the name txt knew of the situation. There was articles, social media posts, letters and even a few segments on television regarding the speculations. Some of the media handled it as maturely as they could but the majority in handled in a way in Kai words was “ Disgusting violation and extremely over dramatised “ It would range from normal reports along the lines of “ Txt’s Taehyun displayed possibly omegan signs at a fan sign “ and the ones obviously out for attention saying things like “ Kang Taehyun (Possible omega!) sent into heat by fan in public “ and then going into completely unnecessary detail about his ‘ ‘ possible heat ‘ ‘ to the point were they were clearly sexualising what they earlier said to be a ‘ ‘ Young newly presented omega ‘ ‘ Not taking into account how revolting that is when you think about it.

Any confidence Taehyun earned over the last few weeks was all but gone after he saw how much it blew up. He would always turn away from Televisions in fear of the case doming up again and barely touching his phone. Kai couldn’t help but feel his heart clench as he watched his best friend shrink into the timid and quiet demeanour he last saw only when he arrived at bighit. From time to time Kai would attempt to lighten the older omegas mood only to receive a shy shaky smile before he would retreat back to his room. 

One morning in the dorm Kai was sat with his hyungs with one obvious exception watching the tv. It was just simply the news a few subjects that caught his attention but all in all boredom fell through his mind. He barely needed to pay attention to hear the reporter woman began saying things he dreaded as of recent “ Big hit Entertainment still has yet to release an official statement regarding the speculations of idol Kang Taehyuns Possible status as an omega and alleged heat in publ-“ the screen went black as to notify it was of , instantly he turned to Soobin holding the remote to the screen , grimace evident. The mood was low as it had been these past days, Beomgyu even had his head lowered. “ I know we have tried to avoid the subject but we really need to have a talk...” Soobin declared.

“ Yeah, I know... “ Yeonjun almost murmured beside his mate “ It’s obvious that the country now thinks Taehyuns an omega, not to say they are wrong but all they have is allegations. “ The leader stated getting hums I’d agreement in return, curious eyes questions what the alpha had to say next. “We can’t make any official decisions regarding the situation, that’s up to the company... but...” he dragged on , raising his stance , a light fire in his gaze “ I hope we all agree that even without big hits authority we will not hesitate to do something if it means Tyunnie’s well being. “ he declared trying to catch looks from the members he spoke to. “ Of course! “ Beomgyus head has risen a similar passion burned in his gaze “ As if I would disagree! “ Yeonjun added emerging from his formerly hunched position. 

“ Glad to hear guys but we also need to tackle the current issue with Taehyuns behaviour... “ the group kept their determination but a tinge of melancholy lay in the air again. The room was dead silent, nobody knew what to do, they had all done their best recently to help Taehyun to no avail, ideas were dry. Among the still of the air a voice spoke “ I can go see him, not just attempt to make him happy without the subject coming out, I can have an actual heart to heart with him about it... it’s probably what he needs. “ Kai spoke with a warm tone, nods and words of encouragement came from his members as they left him to head to Taehyuns room.

Kai swore he could hear his breath hitch as he stood before Taehyuns door, ultimately he was scared of messing up, scared that Taehyun would cave further into himself bottling up more and more. With a deep steady breath he placed a shaky hand on Taehyuns unlocked door handle, with a swift pull and push the door was etching open. His heart shattered as he saw the boy from peeking behind the door, he was just lead on the bed gazing up tired eyes hanging half closed. “ H-Hyunnie... “ he stuttered the tired eyes reached Kai   
Breaking all what was left of his heart in a worn out and downright sad gaze “ Yes Hyuka. “ He spoke pushing himself up to sit up. His back was arched as he lay his head low barely looking at the new visitor trying to hide his fiddling fingers in his lap. Slowly he headed to the bed to sit with his friend, he approached him as you would a stray dog, terrified to scare him away. “ I- I just had a talk with the hyungs and-“

“ It’s about me right... “ Taehyun intercepted, looking up to the alpha with a pitiful and shaky smile. “ Yeah... they want to wait for the company’s word on what will be done officially but...” Kai sighed seeing how the older was starting to shrink in on himself hearing about the subject “ I decided that there would be no more oblivious acts of simply trying to pass of certain acts to make you smile as nothing when it’s not, Talk to me Tae please... “ Kai almost sounded as if he begged towards the end, desperation hang in his tone. He noticed as the omega took a deep breath, he opened his mouth as if to speak again but nothing came. “ Its ok Tae, take your time. “ he smiled reassuringly at the other. With another deep breath he began to speak opening his heart with each syllable “ I- I was doing so good, so so good, I felt as if I was handling everything perfectly, I was stupid. “ Tears began to pool in his eyes as Kai ushered him into a close hug “ I just had to get ahead of myself despite everyone telling me to be careful, why didn’t I listen! “ by now Kai could feel the wet tears on his shoulder.

“ I messed up, I messed up so bad over something I could have avoided damnit, if I just didn’t get so full of myself none of this would have happened, you and the hyungs would have to be worried, the company wouldn’t have to clean up my mess and everyone’s advice wouldn’t have gone to wast! “ he was sobbing now as Kai had the shaking back as I rose and fell in large falls “ An here I am acting like a wimp over something so easily avoided when I promised to myself I would be more confident! “ he cried out hold tightening on the alpha

“ It’s not your fault Hyunnie, it’s not your fault that that girl used her alpha voice on you, it’s not you fault that one girl noticed you were acting of and bighit new what they were getting into sending an omega near heat into a fansign, I know it seems impossible to place the blame on anybody but you but please know that your better than you make yourself to be, it’s horrible that a person as incredible as you ended up in that situation, your incredible not every omega gets up and tries to prove they are strong and still omega, not every idol who hits heat or rut in fan signs holds out for their fans out of the pureness of their heart, I know that this isn’t going to instantly help but please at the very least let me help you see your not at fault here, let me help...” By the end of his speech a few tears dropped from Kai’s eyes to as he held tightly to the smaller boy in his arms. They stayed like that for a while just, holding each other while tears flowed and it was all they needed their presence was enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this came out well I am going to get to Hyuka focus in a few more chapters so please be patient and stay safe please 💗

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking on this idea for a while now and I hope you enjoy. I’m sorry if their were mistakes I’m rather young. Not updates if they do happen may vary because I’m not that good with scheduling things, sorry if it’s short I’m not that good at writing long things, Thank you!


End file.
